As the world population continues to explode the need for land for housing and other purposes continues to increase. Coastal land is in particularly high demand given the desirability of being adjacent to a body of water. Many techniques have been developed to reclaim land from a body of water in order to develop new coastal land for building purposes.
Environmental concerns are becoming more prevalent as the human race continues to exploit natural resources at an ever increasing rate. One such environmental concern relates to how to dispose of used tires. It is known to make use of used vehicle tires for erosion prevention and for reclaiming land in a marine environment, however to date no simple, functional design has been developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a method for reclaiming land from a marine environment using tires.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.